Reinforced polycarbonate resin compositions are being utilized in a wide range of industrial fields due to their high rigidity and good dimensional stability. However, such polycarbonate resin compositions have poor flowability and the range of the utilization of the resin compositions has been limited. For example, when such a resin composition is used in moldings for producing camera parts or other thin-wall molded parts or for producing large molded articles or parts such as OA mechanical chossis, the molding must be conducted by increasing the molding temperature and mold temperature, resulting in decrease in production efficiency. As a means for improving the flowability of reinforced aromatic polycarbonate resin compositions, JP-B-3-24501 discloses addition of a low molecular weight polycarbonate for improving the surface appearance of molded articles and the flowability. (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication".) This technique, however, cannot produce a sufficient effect in improving flowability and, further, the surface appearance of molded articles obtained by this technique is still unsatisfactory. JP-A-63-6051 discloses a technique of adding a specific polycaprolactone to a composition comprising a polycarbonate resin and glass fibers to improve flowability and surface appearance. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application".) However, the composition thus modified has had a disadvantage that a heat resistance thereof is greatly reduced.
Accordingly, these techniques have failed to greatly improve the flowability of reinforced polycarbonate resin molding materials and to improve the appearance of molded articles obtained therefrom, while retaining physical properties such as rigidity of the molding materials.